


Where's My Love

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Cmbyn10, Italy, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: For the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge





	Where's My Love

**If you ran away, come back home**

  
**Just come home**

 

          He really thought ... no, he really convinced himself that if they'll meet again it will be like seeing your old, best-friend from high school. Unusual, as you don’t have contact  anymore but nothing tremendously special. Well … he was totally wrong. It hit him hard. All these memories pouring into his head and he just stood there, not able to stop this crazy race. To stop his mind before once again he’ll be Oliver’s Elio.

         “Hi” he heard. And this was something he couldn’t handle. He collapsed in Oliver's arms as if it was the only safe place he could find. It seemed like all this time, when they weren't together, was just a second. An instant that was over now.

        “Didn't know you were coming? “ he said after a while, when he pushed himself from warm arms, facing a man of his life. Not even able to speak.

        “Didn’t want to tell you. I ... “ he cracked, thinking what he should say “I thought that you can be ... angry at me. And will run away before I could talk to you.

        He thought about that. To just disappear and don’t have to see those eyes again in his life. To stop every cell of his body to remember Oliver. Remember his skin, his curved lips, his hair, his perfect cheekbones, his warm smile ... Because remembering him and thinking about him, was beyond what he could stand.

       “Are you angry?” Oliver asked, looking Elio straight in the eyes as if looking for an answer - Oliver - he added whispering

       Elio wasn’t thinking. Or maybe he was. Maybe it was best decision he could ever take in his whole life. He remembered what Oliver said him once - that he has his own way of saying things. But right know he couldn’t find any words, because all of them seemed meaningless. So he kissed him. He gently pressed his lips, seeking for answer for the question he couldn’t dare to ask. And it come immediately. Oliver pulled him closer, pressing his lips  harder. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer that he could ever imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue and Elio opened his mouth with a low moan.

 


End file.
